


《祖传多视角》

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	《祖传多视角》

《祖传多视角》

 

崔珉豪×金起范

极其短小（我也不知道我在写什么）

 

 

（一）

 

我是Comme des，叫我阿呆就好。

 

我好帅。

 

不是。

 

我为自己感到自豪。

 

昨晚范阿爸回来了，小豪叔叔跟在后面，他们还牵牵手。

 

范阿爸蹲下身摸了摸我，好舒服，然后他就去卫生间洗澡澡了。我还是要跟进去，小豪叔叔把我拉出来，跟我说“不可以”。他还让我叫他小豪阿爸。

 

嗯，一定是我太帅了，大家都想当我滴阿爸。

 

但是我对范阿爸的不二之心是不会动摇的！我逃开了小豪叔叔的魔爪，这下就是阿怂遭殃了kkkkk。

 

重点来了。

 

范阿爸洗完澡出来，小豪叔叔就上去咬我阿爸的嘴巴。

 

不是还牵手手吗干嘛突然打起来！！

 

范阿爸怎么可能打得过小豪叔叔！！！

 

范阿爸手放在小豪叔叔肩上，是不是要开始反攻了！

 

范阿爸腿开始软了！！

 

是我和阿怂出马的时候了。

 

我们俩一狗扯一个人的裤管，终于把他们俩拉开了。

 

范阿爸脸都红了，肯定是被气的！小豪叔叔太坏了，我看错他了！

 

我叫了几下，阿爸嘘了一声，开始给我和阿怂倒晚餐，我愈发觉得自己是英雄，腰背都挺直不少。我还上前去踩了几下小豪叔叔的脚背，谁让你欺负我阿爸！

 

我和阿怂美滋滋地进餐。

 

再次感叹一下我的英勇。

 

棕色卷毛金攻呆！撒浪嘿呦金攻呆！

 

谢谢，谢谢。

 

（二）

 

我是阿怂，我也为自己感到自豪。

 

但是我首先要声明一下，阿呆是帅不过我的。像它这种吃完饭就睡的动物，怎么能比得上勤勤恳恳的我。

 

昨晚一起吃完饭，阿呆就睡了，然而我，还在不辞辛劳地弄乱范阿爸整理好的玩具。

 

当我叼起我的小皮球遛过阿爸房门的时候，敏锐地听到了范阿爸一声小小的“啊”。

 

我把耳朵贴在门上，结果又听到好多声，好像还听到阿爸在哭，一直喊小豪叔叔的名字。

 

难道范阿爸和小豪叔叔又打起来了！！

 

“汪汪汪！！！”

 

我声嘶力竭地呐喊着，用我靓丽的小爪扒着木门，解救我的范阿爸。

 

里面果然安静下来，我又“汪”了一声，宣布我的胜利。

 

我果然是比某只睡觉的狗来得英勇无畏。

 

我欢心地咬着铃铃作响的小皮球离开。

 

（三）

 

我是起范衬衫的纽扣。

 

昨晚我被迫和我的衬衫分开了。 

 

（四）

 

我是起范最爱的衬衫。

 

然而日上三竿了我还是歪七扭八地躺在地上。我好惨。 

 

（五）

 

我是床。

 

我好痛。 

 

（六）

 

我是安全套。

 

我还是不要危险发言了。 

 

（七）

 

我是卧室的挂钟。

 

我啥都看到了，害羞得不得了。看来阿呆阿怂真的要多一个阿爸了。 

 

（八）

 

我是小崔的唇。

 

起范全身的皮肤都好嫩！ 

 

（九）

 

我是起范的心。

 

他把我落在崔珉豪那边了。 

 

 

END  
THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
